Our Final Moment
by Shira Tsukiko
Summary: Based off the Hetalia Titanic Doujin. Kiku Honda left Japan and creates the RMS Titanic. His brother Kuro, seperated from him for years, decides to finally meet him again. But will they be together again, with the inevitable tragedy that looms?


Alright my lovers! So the other day I was watching Hetalia Titanic Doujin yesterday and I was crying my eyes out. I'll admit it! -still crying just thinking about it- So because we all know Kuro is never in these things~ I decided to write a small fic about it with Kuro in it. -crawls to emo corner- Why? Anywho~ So Chapter two is going to have some spoilers if you haven't read the Doujin yet. So before Chapter two gets up, READ THE DOUJIN! BUT YOU WILL CRY! DX-coughs into hand- Ahem. As we all know, Hetalia doesn't belong to me... because if it did, Kuro would be in it, and incest would dominate the show -innocent grin- The Doujin also does not belong to me, merely basing this off of it. A thousand "Awesomer than Prussia" Awards to the person who created it. They deserve it. Anyway, enjoy my lovers~ KURO Do your… announcing thingy….  
Kuro:-remains silent- I refuse..  
-sighs- I'll keep you from everyone.  
Kuro:! Axis Powers Hetalia and all related characters belong to Hidekaz-Sama. The concept/idea belongs to Crystal The Hetalia Titanic Doujin belongs to its orginal creator.

Good Kuro! Now than, rated T for some incest (CAUSE I LOVE IT SO!) and some Language on Kuro's part.

Part 1- .com/watch?v=REiJawtRni4  
Rest can be found in the side lines enjoy~

* * *

More than anything... I wanted to see my brother again.

Ever since we were little kids, he had always been in love with ships. Everyday, we would go down to the harbour and watch them come and go. And everyday, he would smile and say

"One day, I'm going to have my own ship, and it will be the best in the world!"

So none of us were surprised when he declared that he was moving to Northern Ireland to begin an apprenticeship at Harland and Wolff. We were all sad, but we wanted him to be happy.

"Kuro, you should come with me! I asked my employers questions and I found a school you could go to. You can study art there!"

I wanted to go, wanted to stay with him. My voice was already forming "Yes"

"I can't Kiku. Yao would never be able to afford sending me. You have the pleasure of having someone pay for you... I'm sorry."

It devastated us both. Possibly one of the worst experiences on Earth was the separation of twins.

His last summer in Japan was the happiest and saddest months of my life. The days were spent in lazy bliss, from fishing in the river with our bare hands to laying in the grass and watching the sky. We tried our hardest to fit a lifetime of memories into that summer, knowing that each passing day was a day closer to his departure.

But time had become our enemy, and before we knew it, the day Kiku was to leave had arrived.

"When you arrive in Ireland, you go straight to the employers okay? And don't go out after dark aru. Try to stay away from the people. You don't know how they are..."

Yao would not stop ranting. He was constantly re adjusting the scarf on Kiku's neck, pulling his clothes in an attempt to fix them.

"Yes Yao, I know... I will Yao... I understand Yao."

Kiku merely stood there taking it, smiling slightly.

Im Young Soo and MeiMei were both in tears, barely able to say anything as they tried to give their good byes. Our other sibling Leon only watched, waving his farewell.

"I'm going to miss all of you... Especially you Kuro."

I tried to smile, already feeling the sting of tears in my eyes.

"Ah, don't worry about me. We'll see each other again soon. That's a promise."

"And when that day comes, we won't be separated ever again. That's my promise."

"I'll be waiting."

And the final call for the ship to China rang through the air, passengers and crew making there way.

"Its time to go..."

I stood to the side, waiting as the others hugged my beloved brother. I was trying so hard not to break down, but it was growing difficult.

"So I guess-"

He suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me into a final embrace.

"I'm going to miss you s-so much. I don't want to leave without you.. I don't think I could take it."

My own arms wrapped themselves around his body, tightening around him as I held on tightly.

"I know. But its not forever. We'll see each other soon, I promise."

I let go, my hands reaching behind my neck. If this was our goodbye, I'd give him something to remember me always by.

"K-kuro. I can't- Not your pendant..."

I smiled at him, moving behind him as I clasped it on.

"I want you to have something if mine. This is that something. You know how much it means to me, so you have to see me again. I want it back someday.

I fixed the chain, turning him around to fix the pendant before pushing him lightly towards the ramp.

"Get going. Ireland is waiting."

"Soon. I promise you'll get it back soon! I love you brother!"

And so, with my brother on it, the boat departed the harbour. As did my happiness and joy, leaving in their place tear and heartbreak.

"I love you too!"

That was the last day I saw my Kiku.

* * *

Kuro:... This is going to have a sad ending isn't it?  
No... -looks away- Anyway. there's chapter 1 Hope you like it~ R & R because reviews are love~ Kuro will give you a hug if you do~  
Kuro: WAIT WHAT?  
BYE~~~~ -runs-


End file.
